Puckasaurus Rex
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: Prompt: Quinn knows all about Puck's hickey skills since she's been on the receiving end before.


"You know, I can make them into animal shapes and stuff."

She'd rolled her eyes at this comment, but she knew just how good Puck was with his mouth. He'd bite her hard enough to get a shock out of her, but soft enough so she would not bleed. It drove her crazy, and Finn was not nearly as good. He'd bitten her thighs a bit, which would make her gasp in pain and shiver. These 'hidden hickeys' were the cause of smirks between the two during class.

He'd done more than just make her skin red though. After licking and caressing those thighs, he would make his way to her hot clit, sucking it and causing Quinn to come so fast she wasn't sure what was going on. He'd lower his tongue into the 'palace of Fabray', as he called it, and would lick her sweetness right was always so embarrassed to be so turned on and so pleased by Puck's amazing tongueplay. He always teased her about it afterwards.

The first time they'd had sex, she had, of course, gotten pregnant with little Beth. That night, there was really no kinky foreplay, just missionary position intercourse. However, as time went by, and she grew increasingly horny due to her hormones raging, she was known, by Puck only of course, to pull him into the girl's bathroom for a during class fuck. She needed him, and it was his fault she was so turned on, so he pleased her, lifting her shirt up against the bathroom wall, and taking her nipples in turn between his teeth, making her scream so loud they were glad that the door was locked behind them. He'd rip her skirt down in a split second, fingering her hot clit and increasing her wetness from sucking simultaneously.

While they had many more school sexcapades, things went sour after her rather sexually deprived boyfriend found out who the baby daddy was. She went into a deep depression for several weeks, only comforted by Finn's baby blanket she kept, and Puck himself. He'd hold her close while she cried and ate her favourite ice cream, covered in bacon bits. He would never admit it, but he was her slave for those months she lived there.

He was well 'paid', however, as she wanted sex as much as she wanted comfort. He'd find himself waking up to the sight of her kissing him passionately, desperately trying to unzip his jeans to go for a 4 am ride.

One day, Quinn came to Puck with a proposal he would have never expected. That afternoon, on a cold winter's day, he'd been practicing with his guitar for a solo for Glee he was thinking of. She'd been asleep since 2 am that morning, and she'd entered the room in her gown, belly bulging, and a chocolate sauce bottle in her hand.

"Puck," she said in her most husky voice, "I need a favour...badly..."

He looked up at his baby momma, pants already tightening at the sound of her voice. She crossed the room, pushing the guitar out of his hands. She showed him the syrup bottle.

"Eat me." she said simply. Puck raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Eat you? You mean..." he looked down at her crotch, suggesting oral sex [obviously].

She laughed, showing her perfect teeth. "Well, yes, we'll get there. But..." She shook the bottle. "I want you to use this. Pour it all over me baby."

She was already taking her dressing gown off before Puck could even agree or protest. She arched her back, showing off her rather well endowed chest [from being preg, duh!]. She poured some of the syrup in her hand and licked it off, using the same face when she gave Puck oral. He groaned, and decided not to resist this mad idea. She smirked at her success, and laid down, ready to be drenched.

He started out slow, pouring the chocolate on her belly, and licking it off in the circular form he'd made. She giggled as he drew a 'face' using her breasts, but her laughter became a moan as he took her nipple in his mouth, giving her that rush of pleasure and pain.

He caressed her thighs, feeling the soft skin, placing kisses all over each leg, making her agitated and even hornier. She squirmed slightly as she waited for him to penetrate her wetness with his mighty Puckasaurus tongue. And when he did, his tongue danced and she nearly screamed from the shock of such feeling, a release of orgasmic power. A lovely afternoon that ended in the two looking like a vanilla ice cream sundae, laughing and panting from the sex marathon.

Now, almost a year later, she was standing at his door, waiting for him or his mum to answer. She felt shy about it, rubbing the hickey Finn had given her earlier that day, which was the reason she'd basked in her memories of Puck's lovin'.

He opened the door and was quite surprised to see her standing there, in one of her prettiest dresses, waiting. She gave him a shy smile.

"Q, what's up?" he said, standing in the doorway.

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I missed you." she said, her voice breaking slightly. Without saying a word, Puck took her into his arms.


End file.
